Paul di Resta
Paul di Resta is a former Formula One driver, who competes in the DTM in 2015.'Paul di Resta', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/paul-di-resta?language=en-gb, (Accessed 14/05/2015) di Resta is a former DTM champion, having won the 2010 edition of the championship before his f1 career began. Current Season di Resta competes for HWA as part of the Mercedes-Benz squad for the season. At the season opener, di Resta took third in the first race at Hockenheim, although he went on to finish dead last in the second race. Background After six years in karting, di Resta took the honours in the McLaren-Mercedes "Champions-of-the-Future" Series in 2000 and 2001, before moving into British Formula Renault. In three seasons, di Resta managed to secure third in the series at his third attempt, before moving to the Formula 3 Euro Series in 2005. He took the Euro Series title in 2006, before getting his chance in the DTM for 2007. After becoming a Force India driver in Formula One for 2011, di Resta looked set to pursue a successful career in the premier form of motorsport. However, after three seasons, di Resta was forced out of his F1 seat, despite being a consistent points scorer for his team, returning to the DTM with his former team. DTM History In his debut season, di Resta marked his territory with two second places in his first three races, taking fifth in the 2007 championship.'Paul di Resta', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_di_Resta, (Accessed 14/05/2015) In 2008, di Resta was handed a new 2008 Mercedes C-Class run by Team HWA, and duly delievered a first victory at the Lausitzring. A second victory in Barcelona followed as di Resta made his way to second in the championship standings. Formula One Future Third place in 2009 saw di Resta take a single victory, which came at his home race at Brands Hatch. Yet, it was in 2010, which saw another home victory, when di Resta made his mark, having already been given a testing role in F1. Two further victories at Oschersleben and Hockenheim 2010 handed di Resta the championship title with 71 points. After three seasons in F1, di Resta returned to the DTM in 2014 having been forced out of Grand Prix racing at the end of 2013. His difficult departure, however, clearly told, with di Resta failing to stand on the podium that year, with three fourth places his best result. 2015 started much brighter for di Resta, as he took third in the opening race. Full DTM Record di Resta's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for di Resta during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | |pts = 32 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 71 |pos = 2nd}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 45 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 71 |pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 36 |pos = 15th}} |- |} References Videos and Images: *Crosa, '2009 Noisring DTM round', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 26/06/2009), http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Paul_di_Resta#/media/File:Paul_di_resta_2009.jpg, (Accessed 17/05/2015) References: Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:British Drivers Category:HWA AG